Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files Trailer
The Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files trailer was released July 26th 2011. It was originally meant to be released July 25 however due to a camping trip the creator couldn't write it in time. Characters Project Freelancer *Agent Ohio *Agent Alaska *Agent Alabama *Tex *The Director *The Chairmen *Agent Colorado Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Caboose Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Donut *Simmons Plot The trailer begins with a white flash. It fades in to a scene of a simulation outpost on Snowbound. The Reds and Blues are working together for some reason camping in Blue base. As of a sudden a noise is heard. They look to the caves and see a dark figure begin walking up. To their relife its a blue scout they sent 5 minutes ago to see if its ok to leave. He says it is and runs out while everyone else reloads. The viewer sees through a Sniper Rifle scope watching the rest of them leave. The view backs out and the view now sees Agent Ohio lying down watching the Blues. He gives the ok to someone via radio and the scene goes back to the simulation troopers walking carefully across the map to Red Base. All of a sudden a Warthog is heard along with some heavy metal music. The troopers turn to their left to see a Warthog driven by Agent Alaska and carrying the Blue Scout on the chain gun. The Warthog drives through 3 of the troops while the rest duck out of the way. The chain gun opens fire and the Blue Scout's armor changes to a menacing EVAc with Scout Chest and Commando shoulders. While the chain gun and sniper fire kill most of the troopers two of them escape into the field only to have the turrets lock on and fire at them. While the Troopers yell why the turrets are shooting at them eventually dying the screen goes back to Ohio. He tells Alabama nice job to which the EVAc trooper now revealed as Alabama takes the compliment with pride. The scene changes again to a briefing room. Their mission is revealed to be a succsess by The Director who tells them the Chairman is coming with his commitee soon and they will have a long mission ahead of them. The screen again flashes to white and the words Red vs. Blue are seen. The screen gets filled with bullet holes from a Chain Gun Sniper Rifle and Battle Rifle until a Rocket Launcher is fired at it revealing a black screen saying The Freelacner Files behind it. The trailer ends with Agent Alaska in the middle of a room. Soon all the original Blood Gulch Chronicles cast, except Tex, begins to run over to him yelling "ITS MASTER CHIEF!" and when he tries to run trips over his Battle Riffle and is surronded by the 7 each holding a peice of paper and a pen asking him to sign it. All while asking him what is like and about his adventures to which he yells "I'M NOT MASTER CHIEF!!!".